


Открывать осторожно

by avvis, cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик в одиночестве играет в шахматы в Центральном парке Нью-Йорка, и там его находит Чарльз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Открывать осторожно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Действие разворачивается после событий «Люди Х: Последняя битва».

«Открывать осторожно», — прочёл Эрик на коробке. Курьер повторил это аж два раза вслух, когда ставил её на стол. И, словно этого было мало, её обвязали ярко-жёлтой лентой с надписью «Внимание! Хрупкое», которую собрали сверху в пышный подарочный бант.

Внутри было что-то металлическое. Небольшая вещь.

«Много или мало металла для бомбы?» — задумался Эрик. Для часового механизма бомбы — нормально. Но коробка слишком маленькая для бомбы, хотя он не сомневался, что там была бомба. Бомба, значит...

«Хватит уже», — раздался в его голове знакомый голос. Он был непривычно тихим, но Эрик тут же его узнал. Гораздо больше времени ушло на то, чтобы поверить — с ним действительно говорил Чарльз.

***

Никогда и ничего он не отрывал так быстро.

***

— Да чтоб меня, — только и смог сказать Эрик. Он потёр переносицу, не отрывая взгляда от Чарльза. Возможно, дело было в пиве, но он не так много выпил. Или в парке что-то распылили.

«…Но, как видишь, — продолжил Чарльз, — в процессе произошёл сбой, и восстановление тела пошло не так, как мы рассчитывали…»

— Слушай… — начал Эрик, но в горле пересохло.

Он отхлебнул пива — хуже уже не будет, — и, снова глянув на Чарльза, подавился. Он зашёлся в кашле, схватившись за шахматную доску. Ладья рядом с Чарльзом затряслась.

«Ты пьёшь пиво? В Центральном парке?»

— Это меньше всего должно тебя волновать, — сказал Эрик, наконец-то отдышавшись и смаргивая слёзы. — Вот эта ерунда… твоё состояние… твоя форма… навсегда?

«Нет, разумеется. То есть… надеюсь, что нет».

— Ты только надеешься, Чарльз? — Эрик закатил глаза. — Ты меньше мыши. Тебя только что чуть не задавила ладья. Насмерть, Чарльз. И почему ты не говоришь вслух, а используешь телепатию? — Он задумался о шлеме.

Чарльз нахмурился, опустил голову и после короткой паузы ответил, но его голос был очень тихим и тонким, и («Чёрт возьми», — подумал Эрик) ничего нельзя было разобрать в этом воистину мышином писке.

Эрик фыркнул от смеха.

«Я сказал, что ты задумался о своём шлеме», — услышал он раздражённый голос Чарльза.

— Можешь больше не говорить вслух, — Эрик прикусил губу. — Есть что-то ещё, кроме твоего голоса и формы?

«Не формы, а размера, — поправил его Чарльз. — И всё не так страшно, как может показаться на первый взгляд».

Сильный порыв ветра сдвинул коляску Чарльза и покатил назад. Эрик приподнял её своей силой и поставил на место.

— Но, бесспорно, плюсы в твоём размере есть, — сказал он. — Чтобы напоить тебя, теперь достаточно одной капли виски. Только не говори, что костюм из магазина игрушек, а колёса в коляске от игрушечной машины.

Чарльз хмуро глянул на него.

«К тебе сзади идёт полицейский, Эрик. Прятать бутылку поздно. Но меня, пожалуйста, закрой крышкой от коробки, пока он будет выписывать тебе штраф».

Эрик быстро оглянулся через плечо.

— Но ты же телепат, Чарльз.

«С этим тоже проблема. Способности пока не восстановились до конца».

— Отлично, — вздохнул Эрик. — Телепатия, размер и голос. Но тебя теперь можно спрятать в карман.

Он протянул руку к Чарльзу.

«Просто накрой коробкой. Даже не думай. Не смей».

Он аккуратно взял Чарльза пальцами и поднял с кресла, и тот несколько раз ударил его кулаком по пальцу.

Эрик, хмыкнув, осторожно опустил его в нагрудный карман.


End file.
